


The Lost Diary

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds someone's diary at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Lost Diary  
> Characters: Sam and Chris  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Chris finds someone's diary at the station.  
> Notes: Written for Friday challenge at lifein1973 on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: Life on Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Have you read it all?"

"Yep."

"You're sure it's about me?"

"Yeah, boss. No other Sam here."

"Obviously a diary is private but I don't look at the Guv like a lovestruck puppy."

"Only sometimes, boss."

"When do I look at him, Chris?"

"When you're at your desk and he's talking to one of us or in the pub when he's playing darts and you get this smile on your face."

"This is so wrong. I would most certainly not bend over his desk and take it."

"You mean you'd want to be giving the Guv one?"

Sam doesn't answer.


End file.
